Primera Opción
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Todos creen que Rukia era tu primera opción y que Orihime, tu novia actual, era la segunda. Que equivocados están todos. Orihime siempre ha sido tu primera y única opción y eres muy dichoso de que ella te haya elegido a ti.


Bleach no me pertenece, hasta donde yo sé es de Kubo Tite. Escribo esto sin ánimo de lucrar.

* * *

><p><strong>PRIMERA OPCIÓN<strong>

_Capítulo Único_

Hoy fue uno de esos días de mierda en la facultad de medicina y lo único que te alegra el día, Ichigo, es el conocimiento de que ya es viernes. Viernes, bendito viernes.

Desde que iniciaste la universidad las llamadas para combatir a esos molestos hollows fueron cada vez menos frecuentes hasta que se han convertido en casi nulas. Sabes que no es porque esos feos espíritus se hayan decidido alejar de Tokio, tu nueva ciudad de residencia, o porque su cantidad haya bajado. No, Tú sabes que no es nada de eso. No eres tan tonto como para creerlo o como para no darte cuenta de que Rukia tiene mucho que ver en el asunto.

_—Quiero Tokio_ —recuerdas la conversación entre Rukia y Ukitake que, sin querer realmente, escuchaste en un pasado.

_—Ya hay un shinigami asignado allí, señorita Kuchiki._

_—No importa. Tokio es una ciudad muy grande, hace falta más de un Dios de la Muerte para mantenerla segura._

Ukitake frunció el ceño.

_—Pronto también estará Ichigo._

_—Es eso exactamente por lo que lo pido_ —rebatió la shinigami a su capitán—. _El muy idiota estará tan ocupado estudiando que no hará su labor correctamente._

Desde que escuchaste esa frase, supiste que Rukia montaba todo ese follón para ayudarte, porque se preocupaba por ti como la amiga que es. Sin embargo, nunca le mencionaste nada ni ella tampoco te mencionó nada a ti al respecto. Ni un gracias ni un de nada, ustedes no lo necesitan.

Te olvidas mejor de esos viejos buenos recuerdos y vas a la cocina a prepararte un sándwich. Tienes examen de anatomía el lunes, pero hoy es viernes, ¿cuál es la prisa de estudiar? Mordisqueas tu emparedado de jamón y queso mientras paseas por el departamento que alguna vez le perteneció a tu padre. Ya quieres que sean las seis dela tarde. Has estado esperando este día toda la maldita semana, ¿por qué el tiempo no colabora y pasa más jodidamente rápido?

En esos pensamientos estás cuando un ruido proveniente de tu minúscula recámara llama tu atención. No necesitas asomarte para saber quién es tu visitante sorpresa.

—Ichigoooo —la voz de Rukia te llega minutos después de que has escuchado el ruido. Piensas que suena como una niña pequeña reclamando la atención de su padre.

—¿Qué quieres? —e inician una pelea que se convierte en una charla llena de risas e insultos. Después de todo son Ichigo y Rukia.

—Ya falta poco para las seis —dice Rukia en una de esas, con una sonrisa pícara asomándose en sus labios—. Deberías apresurarte.

—¿Has hablado con ella, no? —por respuesta, la shinigami se encoge de hombros e instantes después se celular suena y ella desaparece rápidamente argumentando que es una emergencia.

Tú, ansioso porque se acerca la hora, te despides de ella. Te arreglas un tanto el cabello y acomodas tu vestimenta para verte presentable. Ya listo, sales del departamento.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Llegas al lugar pactado y te encuentras con Orihime sentada en una banca cerca de la fuente, jugando con su largo cabello. No es su primera cita, de hecho, ya llevan algo así como tres meses saliendo oficialmente, pero tú sigues sintiendo los nervios de la primera y también las ansias. Te golpeas mentalmente por tus pensamientos de adolescente deslumbrado y te recuerdas a ti mismo que no eres así y que nunca lo has sido, ¿qué te ha pasado?

—¡Hola! —te saluda tu novia alegremente, agitando ambos brazos en el aire. Ahí es donde te das cuenta de que ella es la causante de que tu lado cursi, ese que no sabías que poseías, aflorara de cuando en cuando.

Te disculpas por hacerla esperar y la invitas por un helado de café, limón y fresas, su favorito. Ella se niega a dejarte pagar pero igual lo haces. Pasean un rato por el parque, sin nada especial qué hacer que no sea el gastar el tiempo juntos, y te dejas tomar, a regañadientes, unas cuantas fotos en lugares turísticos sólo porque ella está muy ilusionada con la nueva cámara digital que ha comprado. Además no quieres decepcionarla.

Ella te cuenta un poco de su semana, de cómo le va en sus estudios para ser educadora y de que Keyko (amiga suya que no conoces aún) se ha roto la pierna y ella, sintiendo pena por su amiga, ha terminado haciendo toda la exposición sola. Pasan por un puesto ambulante de perritos calientes y compras uno para ella y otro para ti. No, mejor dos para ella.

En lo que el hombretón de los hotdogs prepara sus bocadillos, Orihime voltea para todos lados, inquieta. Sonríes de medio lado. Esa manía suya te alegra en sobremanera.

—¡Uryuu! —grita de repente tu novia, la cual corre directo al susodicho para saludarlo. Tú lo saludas desde la distancia y continúas esperando sus perritos calientes.

Sabes que ustedes dos llevan mucho tiempo sin verse y que lo has echado de menos, pero si él sigue dirigiéndote esa mirada sabes que pronto su amistad se convertirá en nada.

¿Por qué todos te miran así? ¿Por qué esa manía de cuestionar tus decisiones, de no creerte? Ellos (tu padre, Karin, Tatsuki, Uryuu, Renji, hasta Hitsugaya y Byakuya, y más gente que no importa), todos creen que Orihime era tu segunda opción y te lo reprochan cada vez que pueden, diciéndotelo o de manera silenciosa. Nadie te apoya, a excepción de Yuzu y Rukia.

Honestamente, ¿cómo se les ha pasado por la cabeza que tú amabas a Rukia como más que una amiga? ¿Cómo se les ha ocurrido pensar que ella era tu primera opción y Orihime la segunda, por la cual te decantaste sólo porque temías ser rechazado al igual que Renji, que es amigo de la infancia de la shinigami? Es más, para ti Rukia JAMÁS ha sido una opción, ella es tu MEJOR AMIGA, sólo eso. Tu primera opción (cuando te diste cuenta de que "tenías opciones", como ellos lo llaman) fue siempre Orihime, es Orihime y será Orihime por lo que te reste de vida. Ella es con la que has decidido estar y con la que te has imaginado ya, vagamente, formando una familia.

Y eres muy dichoso de que ella te haya elegido a ti.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Me presento, soy Kristall Blauw y normalmente soy IchiRukista, sin embargo, el IchiHime se me hace un amor. Yo no me hago mucha ilusión con respecto a que en Bleach de verdad exista una pareja final, pero si Ichigo no se quedara con Rukia me encantaría que lo hiciera con Orihime, porque esta chica es una dulzura y se lo merece.<strong>

**En este fanfic lo que traté de plasmar es una amistad invariable entre Ichigo y Rukia y como esta no influye en el pensamiento netamente amoroso de Ichigo (una vez que le nazca) y de que todos (como la misma Orihime lo pensó antes de que Ulquiorra se la llevara a Hueco Mundo) piensan que él ama a Rukia y, sin embargo, no es así. Él ama a Inoue y fin. No hay más explicación porque el amor no tiene explicación. Espero haber podido explicar bien la idea.**

**Me disculpo de antemano si creen que arruiné sus personalidades o que he cometido sacrilegio, pero esto lo escribí con la mejor de mis intenciones. Este fanfic forma parte de mi actualización masiva pre-cumpleaños y bla bla blá. No creo que les interese xD**

**Si ven algún error me avisan.**

**Besos, abrazos y galletitas de Kristall Blauw**


End file.
